


Lonely Only For A Little While

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: "Miss me already, Finch?"





	Lonely Only For A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my just learning that it was National Hug Day yesterday

It was a perfectly fine morning, and yet Harold was out of sorts. The sun shone weakly through the library windows as he sat down in his chair with a sigh. He was...lonely, although that didn't make any sense, when he'd woken up in John's loft an hour ago. John hadn't been there when he opened his eyes. He'd left a note on the pillow explaining he was taking Bear along for his run. Harold treasured this rare sample of his handwriting; the note was now tucked into the breast pocket of his suit.

 

Goodness, he was pathetic. What had happened to his steadfast independence, his self-reliance? Before John, he'd spent months quite happily not talking to another soul, and today he was sulking because he hadn't gotten a good morning kiss.

 

_If you want one, you'll have to tell him_ , common sense dictated.

 

Harold's mind rebelled. _I can't._

 

His fingers made the decision for him, pressing the correct keys on the keyboard.

 

But of course, what did John say when he answered the call?

 

"Miss me already, Finch?"

 

Harold didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He stayed silent for a long moment, inwardly cursing himself for not coming up with a pretext for the conversation. He couldn't make up a number when they didn't have one.

 

"Finch?" John sounded worried now.

  
"Yes! Actually, I do," Harold said, quickly, to reassure him, then grimaced at himself for admitting that. John liked starting calls that way, hoping to trip Harold up, and he'd finally fallen for it.

 

It was John's turn to pause on the line. "...Are you okay? New number?"

 

"No, nothing yet."

 

"Are you at the library? I can be there in ten."

 

Harold wanted to tell John it was fine, that he could finish his workout, he had things to do here, but the words were stuck in his throat. Instead he murmured, "I was thinking how much I'd like to hold you," half ashamed at his neediness.

 

John's breathing sped. "I'm coming to you now."

 

Harold couldn't even wait for him to ascend the stairs. He met John on the ground floor, limping over the scattered books to reach him. John just had time to close the door and let go Bear's leash before Harold caught him in his arms. John exhaled an _oomph_ but clung to him in return. Bear pushed himself between their legs happily. Harold laughed, his anxiety soothed. He pressed his cheek to John's sweaty neck and enjoyed the feel of John's arms around his shoulders.

 

"Hey," John said, after a long blissful moment, moving his head back and loosening his hold, without letting go. "What brought this on?"

 

"I honestly have no idea," Harold replied, breathless. "I just love you so much, John."

 

John gave him his kiss, then. It banished all the loneliness he'd ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists.. it is real.. it is possible.. it's yours.”_  
>  \- Ayn Rand, Atlas Shrugged


End file.
